Fantasy land
by beorn J
Summary: One girl tells all. This is my first serious fic so please no flames.
1. Default Chapter

I feel worthless. What is my purpose here? Am I just someone sent here to be ridiculed?  
  
Well it certainly seems so. Even the famous Harry Potter feels that way. The only reason I joined the DA was to learn skills that could help me help other people. That's all. I just wanted to be prepared for what awaited me after Hogwarts. I didn't go there to "be with the crowd". I guess I sort of expected the sniggers that accompanied my arrival to the DA meetings. I expected them when I first came here. I expected the taunts and laughter that greeted me whenever I opened my mouth to express my opinion. I expected the pranks, the vandalism and the plain rudeness just I didn't expect a noble Gryffindor to feel like I was a joke. I especially didn't expect it from the famous Harry Potter. I could see it in his green eyes, the urge to laugh but I suppose Cho wouldn't feel too highly about him laughing at one of her fellow Ravenclaws.  
  
At least Ginny's nice to me, but I have a feeling that she doesn't take me seriously, just like all the others. I bet the sight of my face is enough for her to giggle like a, well, school girl.  
  
I thought being part of the DA would help me earn some respect among certain people, I was wrong.  
  
I even put my life at risk to try and save a person that Potter had dreamt was in trouble. Who's the insane one now?  
  
I shouldn't be too critical of Harry. I guess not having any parents has gone to his head. I know the feeling.  
  
I tried to block out my father's voice as he knelt down to me, took my hand and spoke those terrible words. I tried to wish it all away but he still said it.  
  
"I'm sorry Luna, she's dead."  
  
I found a place in my head where that wasn't true. Mum was alive and she lived happily with Dad. Everything was so peaceful there so I spend most of my time lost in my fantasy land. I know one day I have to wake up to reality, just not today. 


	2. Authors notes

SO sorry I forgot my disclaimer.  
  
I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Or any of the charcters. Please don't sue me.  
  
And now to answer some questions, I don't think that Harry doesn't respect her. I just thought that Luna would feel that way. I'm thinking that she doesn't have that high self esteem.  
  
Next I am going to write that moment where Harry talks to Luna and discovers that her stuff has been stolen.  
  
Thanx for your reviews!  
  
I will update as soon as I can 


	3. Part 2!

AN: Very short I no, but I wanted to add this bit. Thank u all reviewers! I will update soon  
  
Another day. Do I have to get up? I don't want to take the walk out of our common room. I can't face them, not after what happened at the Department of Ministries. I can't face the gloats on their face. I can't face the look in their eyes that just scream out "WEIRDO!" I can't face, I can't face the world today.  
  
Well it is the last day of the school year. I know I'll pack my stuff! Oh I can't wait to see Dad again. I wonder if he has heard any more reports of-  
  
NOT AGAIN! Bloody pricks stealing my stuff. I swear I will hex them to last week. Ill show them what the DA is made of.No no, calm down Luna. Just take a deep breath; you don't want to get in trouble on the last day. Write up a notice, somebody will bring back my stuff, they always do.  
  
Hmm where to put it, yes, this will do, right here. Oh what does he want? 


	4. meeting with Harry

Oh do settle down Luna, he's had a loss.  
  
"Hello." I said to him even though it was obvious that hen was trying to avoid me.  
  
"How come you're not at the feast?" He asked. Geez he is stupid. shut up Luna, and don't be so cruel.  
  
"Well I've lost all my possessions. People them and hide them you know. But as it's the last night, I really do need them back, so I've been putting up signs."  
  
I showed him the notice and saw that for the first time I saw that he pitied me. He felt sorry for me, even after his godfather died. He is a true Gryffindor.  
  
"How come people hide your stuff?" He asked, frowning. Didn't he know that I was the freak of the school?  
  
"Oh.well." I was going to say that I was the insane girl sent for other people's enjoyment but I knew that would sound stupid.  
  
"I think they think I'm a bit odd, you know. Some people call me 'Loony' Lovegood actually".  
  
Wow his eyes are almost bursting from pity. He hardly knows me but I can see that he cares about me.  
  
"That's no reason for them to take your things. D'you want help finding them?"  
  
I smiled at him, he does care!  
  
"Oh no they'll come back, they always do in the end. It was just that I wanted to pack tonight. Anyway.why weren't you at the feast?"  
  
"Just didn't feel like it."  
  
"No," I saw that now, he wanted to be alone; I guess he needed time to think, "I don't suppose you do. That man he Death Eaters killed was godfather, wasn't he? Ginny told me."  
  
He nodded  
  
"Have you.I mean who.," His loss must make it difficult for him to speak. "Has anyone you known ever died?"  
  
"Yes, my mother. She was quite extraordinary witch and one of her spells went rather badly wrong one day, I was nine."  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
It wasn't his fault, why was he apologizing?  
  
"Yes, it was rather horrible, I still feel very sad about it sometimes. But I've still got Dad. And anyway, it's not as though I'm never going to see her again."  
  
"Er- isn't it?" He must be joking. He was there with me!  
  
"Oh, come on. You heard them, just behind the veil, didn't you?"  
  
I saw his sadness lessen. I could see that he wasn't sure whether I was kidding or not but he heard them too. I smiled. I enjoyed this feeling you get when you cheer someone up.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to help look for your stuff?"  
  
"Oh, no, no, I think I'll just go down and have some pudding and wait for it all to turn up.it always does in the end.well have a good holiday Harry."  
  
I felt his eyes staring at me as I went. I smiled to myself again. He wasn't that bad really.  
  
AN: Hmm I like this chapter better. Hope you all did too! Please review, if I get enough I will continue writing. 


	5. 

No more reviews for me :(  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. I will continue if I get more reviews. 


	6. Reliving the past

After the encounter with Harry I felt really good about myself. I found myself smiling at random people even though I knew they would get freaked out because when I smile, people scream. If you are going to smile you might as well do it properly, right? Well anyway, I knew I shouldn't be that happy. I mean all he did was offer to help find my stuff, and that's what Gryffindor would do. A Hufflepuff would too.but.Damn it feels good. I felt like a balloon had been blown up inside me and I was rising and rising, so much that I had to struggle to stay on the ground.  
  
I know I shouldn't be over the moon about it but, Harry has seen someone die too! He knew how it felt to have your heart wrenched from you and chopped up to a million pieces. He had felt the agony of reliving the moment over and over in his head. He felt the. no Luna. Don't go there, your going to get upset.  
  
I ran up to my bed and buried my face in my pillow. I let my tears wet the pillow, how could I let myself think about it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I saw a flash of yellow light and I screamed.  
  
"Mum!"  
  
I ran to her side as she slumped to the ground. I saw her eyes widen in shock as she slowly drifted away from time and life. I wept by her side as my father came running. He saw her lying on the ground and raced over to her. She checked her pulse and hung his head. He turned to me and..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
No Luna no! Stop it! You will not let yourself go through with that again do you hear me? It's over now, and remember what you yourself said, it's not like you won't see her again. Don't ever forget what's behind the veil. 


End file.
